Natsuyaki Miyabi
|image = Natsuyaki-aug2015.jpg|thumb |caption = Natsuyaki Miyabi, Agosto 2015 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 160cm |shoesize = 23.5 ~ 24 |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Cantante, Actriz, Modelo |active = 2002-actualidad |agency = UP-FRONT AGENCY (2002-2012) UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2012-actualidad) |label = Up-Front Works PICCOLO TOWN |mcolor = (2009–2015) (2007) (2005-2006, 2007, 2008) |generation = |acts = Hello! Project Kids, Aa!, Berryz Koubou, H.P. All Stars, Sexy Otonajan, Buono!, Ex-ceed!, Mobekimasu, BeriKyuu, DIY♡, Mellowquad, Hello! Project Station Dance Club |blog = Ameba Blog Oficial |sig = Natsuyakimiyabiautograph4545.png |sigwidth = 100px |sigcaption = Autógrafo de Natsuyaki }} Natsuyaki Miyabi (夏焼雅) es una idol de J-Pop, actriz y modelo bajo UP-FRONT PROMOTION. Ella es un antiguo miembro de Hello! Project, habiendo entrado primero en Hello! Project Kids en 2002 y luego debutar en Berryz Koubou en 2004. Durante su tiempo en Hello! Project también fue miembro de Aa!, Sexy Otonajan, Buono!, BeriKyuu, DIY♡, y Mellowquad. Se graduó de Hello! Project el 3 de marzo de 2015 en un concierto conjunto con los demás miembros de Berryz Koubou. Biografía ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] thumb|Natsuyaki Miyabi, [[Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku|Octubre 2011]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] 2002 Natsuyaki Miyabi se unió a Hello! Project en 2002 como una de las quince Hello! Project Kids. En el mismo año, Natsuyaki participó en la película "Koinu Dan no Monogatari", pero no tuvo mucho protagonismo. Muchos miembros de Hello! Project Kids y Morning Musume participaron en la película. 2003 En 2003, formó parte de la unit Aa!, junto con Suzuki Airi y Tanaka Reina. 2004 En 2004, Miyabi fue una de las ocho escogidas para formar el grupo Berryz Koubou. Miyabi fue escogida como una de las vocalistas principales de la mayoría de singles de Berryz Koubou. A finales de año, Natsuyaki formó parte de la shuffle unit H.P. All Stars junto a todos los demás miembros de Hello! Project. 2005 Natsuyaki formó parte de la shuffle unit Sexy Otonajan junto a Murakami Megumi de ℃-ute y Fujimoto Miki de Morning Musume. 2007 Además, en 2007, Miyabi empezó a formar parte de la unit Buono!, junto a Tsugunaga Momoko de Berryz Koubou y Suzuki Airi de ℃-ute. 2009 Aa! tuvo una segunda generación. La segunda generación consistía de Suzuki Airi, Natsuyaki Miyabi y Saho Akari de Hello Pro Kenshuusei. El 17 de julio, Natsuyaki apareció en su primer comercial de Pizza-La. 2010 Junjun, Linlin, Natsuyaki y el antiguo miembro de Morning Musume Kusumi Koharu, actuaron en Shangai en junio de 2010 en una unit llamada Ex-ceed!. 2011 Natsuyaki, junto a los demás miembros de Buono!, protagonizó la película Gomennasai como Kurohane Hinako, uno de los personajer principales. También participó en la película Ousama Game junto a los demás miembros de Hello! Project Kids como Miyazaki Emi. 2012 El 7 de abril, se anunció que Natsuyaki no estaría en el concierto de ese fin de semana de Berryz Koubou por absceso periamigdalino. El 15 de mayo, Natsuyaki, Sudo Maasa y Yasuda Kei actuaron en una obra de teatro de comedia titulada B・B ~bumpy buddy~. El 20 de julio, se anunció que Miyabi sería uno de los miembros escogidos para formar DIY♡, una unit del SATOYAMA movement. La unit sacó un single indie (con GREEN FIELDS) titulado Forefore ~Forest For Rest~ / Boys be ambitious!. Salió el 7 de noviembre. 2013 El 2 de enero, el primer día del concierto Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~, se anunció que Natsuyaki se mancó en el tobillo antes de que empezase el show, lo que hizo que no puediera participar en la mitad del concierto. El 2 de marzo, en el Forest For Rest ~SATOYAMA e Ikou~ SATOYAMA movement in YOKOHAMA, Natsuyaki fue anunciada como miembro de la nueva unit de SATOUMI movement, Mellowquad. El 3 de abril, se anunció que Natsuyaki sería regular en el programa de radio "BAKUNAI", haciendo de asistente del presentador. El 30 de abril, Natsuyaki fue nombrada sub-capitana de Berryz Koubou por Shimizu Saki. El 26 de agosto, Natsuyaki tuvo su evento especial de cumpleaños titulado "Sweetest♡time". El 11 de septiembre, se anunció en el canal oficial de Hello! Project, que Natsuyaki había torcido su tobillo. Por esto, algunos cambios se tuvieron que hacer en el trabajo Warera Jeanne ~Shoujo Seisen Kageki~. 2014 El 28 de agosto, Natsuyaki celebró su 22º cumpleaños. El evento especial fue titulado Berryz Koubou Natsuyaki Miyabi Birthday Event 2014. El evento tuvo dos actuaciones en Tokio. 2015 El 3 de marzo de 2015, Natsuyaki se graduó de Berryz Koubou y Hello! Project. El 30 de abril, Miyabi empezó a presentar junto a Tokunaga Chinami el programa GREEN ROOM. El 1 de julio, el 2015 Natsuyaki Miyabi Shin Group Member Audition comenzó para el nuevo grupo idol de Natsuyaki. Ella ya había mencionado que quería formar un grupo en el primer episodio de GREEN ROOM. El 31 de diciembre, Natsuyaki participó en el Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ como MC. También cantó "Chou HAPPY SONG" con antiguos miembros de Hello! Project y varias canciones de Buono! en la segunda parte del concierto. 2016 El 21 de enero, después de que Tokunaga Chinami dejará de presentar GREEN ROOM, el show fue renovado como Girls Night Out, teniendo a Natsuyaki Miyabi de única presentadora. El 1 de abril, el nuevo grupo fue formado. Las ganadoras de las audiciones fueron Nihei Yuuka y Kobayashi Hikaru. Vida Personal Familia= Su padre se llama Takashi. Tiene un hermano pequeño llamado Riku. Su prima es Fujie Reina, miembro de NMB48. Natsuyaki también tiene un perro llamado PEACE-chan. |-|Educación= Cuando Natsuyaki entró en Hello! Project Kids, era una estudiante de cuarto de primaria. Se graduó del instituto en marzo de 2011. |-|Amistades= La siguiente lista trata sobre las amistades más cercanas de Natsuyaki Miyabi: *'Shimizu Saki:' Natsuyaki es buena amiga de Shimizu Saki. *'Suzuki Airi:' Natsuyaki es buena amiga de Suzuki Airi. *'Tokunaga Chinami:' Natsuyaki es buena amiga Tokunaga Chinami. |-|Significado del Nombre= Su nombre, "Miyabi", significa elegancia (雅; miyabi). Es un nombre y apellido femenino japonés. |-|Apodos= Lista de apodos de Natsuyaki Miyabi: *'Miya' (みや): Apodo oficial, dado desde que entró en Berryz Koubou. Usado por miembros y fans. *'Miyabi-chan' (みやびちゃん): Segundo apodo oficial, dado desde que entró en Berryz Koubou. Usado por miembros y fans. Perfil Estatus= *'Nombre:' Natsuyaki Miyabi (夏焼 雅) *'Apodos:' Miya (みや), Miyabi-chan (みやびちゃん), Miiya (みーや), Miiyan (みーやん), Natsuko (なつ子), Nacchan (なっちゃん), Nassan (なっさん), Miyabi-chan (雅ちゃん) *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Grupo Sanguíneo:' O *'Origen:' Chiba, Japón *'Altura:' 160cm (5' 03") *'Talla de Zapato:' 23.5 ~ 24 *'Signo del Zodiaco Occidental:' Virgo *'Signo del Zodiaco Oriental:' Mono *'Canción de la audición:' "Souda! We're ALIVE" (Morning Musume) *'Hello! Project Estatus:' **2002-06-30: Miembro **2004-01-14: Miembro de Berryz Koubou **2013-04-30: Sub-capitana de Berryz Koubou **2015-03-03: Graduación *'Años en Berryz Koubou:' 11 Años *'Kaomoji Oficial:' ﾉﾉl∂_∂'ﾙ *'Color en Berryz Koubou:' **'Rojo' (2005-2006, 2007, 2008) **'Azul Claro' (2007) **'Morado' (2009–2015) *'Color en Buono!:' Rojo *'Color en DIY♡:' Azul *'Grupos en Hello! Project:' **Hello! Project Kids **Aa! (2003) **Berryz Koubou (2004–) **Buono! (2007–) **BeriKyuu (2011–) **DIY (2012-) **Mellowquad (2013-) *'Grupos de conciertos:' **Hello! Project Shirogumi (2005) **Wonderful Hearts (2006–2010) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2010–2013) **Hello! Project MobekisuJ (2013–) *'Shuffle Units:' **H.P. All Stars (2004) **Sexy Otonajan (2005) *'Otros grupos:' **Little Gatas (2004–2007) **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (2007–2008) **Ex-ceed! (2010) |-|Q&A= *'Marca/Diseñador Favorito': MOUSSY, L.D.S. *'Hobbies:' Pintarse las uñas, comprar. *'Intereses:' Cosmética, moda. *'Palabra en Inglés Favorita:' "LOVE". |-|Más= ;Detalles del Hello! Project Daihyakka (2004) *'Habilidad Especial': Batuta, patinaje *'Punto Fuerte': Ser alegre y animada *'Punto Débil': Tímida, enfadarse facilmente *'Hábito': Tocarse el pelo *'Color Favorito': Negro, blanco, rosa *'Flor Favorita': Gypsophila, gerbera, tulipán *'Cosas que no le gustan': Matemáticas y kanji *'Miedo de': Monstruos y cucarachas. *'Película Favorita': Koinu Dan no Monogatari, Spy Kids, Harry Potter, Nana, Nana 2 *'Anime & Manga Favorito: '''Nana *'Libro Favorito': "MAX Lovely!" "Angel Lip," ''Musume Monogatari. *'Palabra Favorita': "LOVE" *'Estación Favorita': Verano *'Comida Favorita': Yakiniku, sushi, frutas, helado *'Comida Odiada': Cebollas, pimiento verde, apio, perejil, zanahorias *'Canción Favorita': "FIRST KISS" de Aa!, "Masayume" de Aa!. *'Punto de Encanto': Ojos Discografía :Mira También: Lista:Discografía de Natsuyaki Miyabi Singles Digitales *2011.03.02 Furusato (ふるさと) (Morning Musume cover) *2011.03.30 Koi wo Shichaimashita! (恋をしちゃいました!) (Tanpopo cover) *2011.03.30 LOVE Namida Iro (LOVE涙色) (Matsuura Aya cover) Solos *2011.08.10 FrankincenseΨ (フランキンセンスΨ) (SI☆NA cover) *2012.01.25 Hatsukoi Cider (初恋サイダー) (Buono! cover) Solo DVDs *2011.02.23 NATURAL & COOL (“e-Hello!” DVD) Otros DVDs *2011.02.xx Berryz Days 3 (con Sudou Maasa & Kumai Yurina) *2012.07.xx Berryz Days 5 ~Subete wa Anata no Tame dakara~ (con Tokunaga Chinami & Sudou Maasa) *2013.10.26 Berryz Koubou 3EVENTS DVD - Sudou Maasa, Natsuyaki Miyabi, and Sugaya Risako FC Tour Travelix in Shirakaba Lake *2013.12.26 Miyabi Natsuyaki Birthday Event ...Sweetest♡time... *2014.10.27 [[Berryz Koubou Birthday Event 2014 Sudo Maasa, Kumai Yurina & Natsuyaki Miyabi]] *2015.02.28 Berryz Koubou DVD Magazine Vol.41 (con Shimizu Saki) *2015.02.28 Berryz Koubou DVD Magazine Vol.41 (con Kumai Yurina) Photobooks Solo Photobooks #2007.05.31 MIYABI #2013.11.15 GLOW Photobooks Digitales *2009.08.07 Berryz Koubou in Hawaii (Berryz工房 in HAWAII) (Miya version) *2011.03.08 Rainbow Berryz (虹色ベリーズ) (Miya version) *2013.10.01 Alo-Hello! Berryz Koubou 2013 (アロハロ！Berryz工房2013) (Miya version) Photobooks de Conciertos *2008.01.04+2008.01.27 Hello! Project 2008 WINTER *2012.03.30 Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku Live Shashinshū ~Rock-chan & Funky-chan~ Revistas Apareciendo en la Portada *2012.03.31 Confetti Vol.089 May 2012 Issue *2013.10.09 Anican R Yanyan Vol.10 (con Shimizu Saki, Tsugunaga Momoko, & Tokunaga Chinami) *2013.10.07 Top Yell November issue (con C-ute feature, Sudou Maasa, Kumai Yurina, & Sugaya Risako) Trabajos Películas *2002 Koinu Dan no Monogatari (仔犬ダンの物語) *2004 Promise Land ~Clovers no Daibouken~ (Promise Land ~クローバーズの大冒険~) *2011 Ousama Game (王様ゲーム) (como Miyazaki Emi) *2011 Gomennasai (ゴメンナサイ) (como Kurohane Hinako) Programas de Televisión *2002–2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー! モーニング) *2007–2008 Haromoni@ (ハロモニ@) *2008 Berikyuu! (ベリキュー!) *2008–2009 Yorosen! (よろセン!) *2010–2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2011–2013 Kaette Kita Berryz Kamen! (帰ってきたBerryz仮面!) *2012-2013 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) *2014– The Girls Live Internet *2013–2015 Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) *2015–2016 GREEN ROOM (Main MC) *2016– Girls Night Out (Main MC) Dramas de Televisión *2003 Little Hospital (リトル・ホスピタル) Comerciales *2009 Pizza-La's French Camembert Cheese with 4 Kinds of Selected Ham Pizza - "Camemdance (Natsuyaki Miyabi Ver.)" Teatro *2006 Edo Kara Chakushin!? ~Timeslip to Kengai!~ (江戸から着信!? 〜タイムスリップto圏外!〜) *2007 Reverse! ~ Watashi no Karada Doko Desu ka? (リバース! 〜私の体どこですか?) *2008 Berryz Koubou VS Berryz Koubou (Berryz工房 VS Berryz工房) *2009 Thank You Very Berry (サンク ユー ベリー ベリー) *2010 Sanokuen Shoujo (三億円少女) *2011 Real-etude Minna no Ie Girl's STAGE (リアルエチュード みんなの家 Girl's STAGE) *2011 Sengoku Jieitai *2012 B・B~bumpy buddy~ *2012 Joshi Rakugo (女子落語) *2012 Akasaka Dance Dance Dance (赤坂ダンスダンスダンス) *2012 Idol Nihonryuu ~Onna Nichibu~ (アイドル日本流～おんな日舞～) *2013 Warera Jeanne ~Shoujo Seisen Kageki~ (我らジャンヌ 〜少女聖戦歌劇〜) (como Marion y Constance) *2014 Sengoku Jieitai Radio *2004–2009 Berryz Koubou Kiritsu! Rei! Chakuseki! (Berryz工房 起立! 礼! 着席!) *2009–2012 Tsuukai! Berryz Oukoku (痛快! ベリーズ王国) *2011 Viva!Paella Presesnts - MUSIC Buono! (Shonan Beach FM) *2011–2013 PIZZA-LA presents - Cafe Buono! (Shonan Beach FM) *2013–2015 BAKUNAI *2013–2015 PIZZA-LA presents - Torattoria Buono! (Shonan Beach FM) Solo Events 1er Evento= El evento tuvo lugar el 21 de mayo de 2008. Setlist *Souda! We're ALIVE (そうだ！We're ALIVE) de Morning Musume *Masayume (正夢) de Aa! *Piriri to Yukou! (ピリリと行こう!) de Berryz Koubou |-|2ndo Evento= El evento tuvo lugar el 18 de septiembre de 2008 Setlist *Koi no Jubaku (恋の呪縛) de Berryz Koubou *Ki ga Tsukeba Anata (気がつけば あなた) de Matsuura Aya |-|3er Evento= El evento tuvo lugar el 24 de abril de 2009. Setlist *Shoushitsu Ten -Vanishing Point- (消失点-Vanishing Point-) de Buono! |-|4to Evento= El evento tuvo lugar el 21 de enero de 2010. Setlist *TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY de Berryz Koubou *Shoushitsuten -Vanishing Point- (消失点Vanishing Point) de Buono! *Watarasebashi (渡良瀬橋) de Matsuura Aya *Rock no Kamisama (ロックの神様) de Buono! *Janakya Mottainai! (じゃなきゃもったいないっ!) de Buono! |-|5to Evento= El evento tuvo lugar el 8 de junio de 2010. Setlist *♥Momoiro Kataomoi♥ (♥桃色片想い♥) de Matsuura Aya *Hare Ame Nochi Suki♥ (晴れ雨のちスキ) de Morning Musume Sakura Gumi *Seishun Bus Guide (青春バスガイド) de Berryz Koubou *Kataomoi. (カタオモイ。) de Buono! *Story de AI Rankings *Fue votada como 5ª miembro favorita en los "Hello! Project Music Awards" de 2010. http://www.esrp2.jp/hpma/2010/result/member.html *Fue votada como 10ª miembro favorita en los "Hello! Project Music Awards" de 2011. http://www.esrp2.jp/hpma/2011/result/member.html *Fue votada como 5ª miembro favorita en los "Hello! Project Music Awards" de 2012. http://www.esrp2.jp/hpma/2012/result/member.html *Obtuvo el séptimo puesto en el Hello! Project Popularity Ranking de Mixi de junio de 2013. *Fue votada como 8ª miembro favorita en los "Hello! Project Music Awards" de 2013. https://fbcdn-sphotos-c-a.akamaihd.net/hphotos-ak-prn2/1526340_707443922623809_1971311801_n.jpg Trivia *Sus comidas favoritas son el helado y las donas. *Takeuchi Akari y Miyazaki Yuka piensan que Natsuyaki es la miembro más guay de Hello! Project. *Natsuyaki y Sugaya Risako son las únicas miembros de Berryz Koubou en tener solos en los 36 singles. *Sus artistas favoritos son UNJASH Y EXILE. *Le gusta coleccionar cosas rosas. *Su asignatura favorita es ciencia doméstica. *Considerada uno de los miembros más estilosos de Hello! Project. *Le gusta escuchar y ver historias de miedo. *Durante el lanzamiento de FIRST KISS, ella lloró mucho porque no podía hacer bien los pasos de baile y porque pensaba que el profesor de baile daba miedo. *Siempre pone atención a sus cejas para que no se despeinen. *Se cortó el pelo en enero de 2009, y a principios de 2010 se puso extensiones. *Es el miembro de Berryz Koubou que ha estado en más sub-grupos. *Siempre ha querido montar un delfín desde que era pequeña. *La cosa más preciosa para ella son los amigos. *Piensa que es como un gato. *Es el modelo a seguir de Sato Ayano, Kikkawa Yuu Otsuka Aina, Shimamura Uta, y Funaki Musubu. *En un DVD Magazine de Berryz Koubou, dijo que su miembro favorito del grupo era Shimizu Saki. *Tokunaga Chinami a veces la llama "su novia". *En Yorosen!, enseñó a los miembros de Berryz Koubou sobre videojuegos. *Quiere aprender a cocinar bien. *Ella dice que su DVD, NATURAL & COOL, es diferente de cómo es ella en realidad. *En el 2013, cuando preguntaron a los miembros de S/mileage quién era la líder sobre moda en Hello! Project, todas contestaron Natsuyaki Miyabi. *Es una gran fan del grupo de K-POP T-ARA. *Kusumi Koharu dijo en su blog que ella y Natsuyaki fueron al mismo instituto. *Ella presentó a Sugaya Risako con su hermano pequeño (Riku y Risako nacieron el mismo año). Mira También *Galería:Natsuyaki Miyabi *Lista:Discografía de Natsuyaki Miyabi *Lista:Apariciones en Conciertos & Eventos de Natsuyaki Miyabi Títulos Honorarios Enlaces Externos *Perfil en Hello! Project *Blog Oficial *Instagram cs:Natsuyaki Miyabi de:Natsuyaki Miyabi en:Natsuyaki Miyabi fr:Natsuyaki Miyabi it:Natsuyaki Miyabi Categoría:Miembros de Chiba Categoría:Nacidos en 1992 Categoría:Nacidos en agosto Categoría:Miembros Nacidos en la Era Heisei Categoría:Miembros Nacidos Antes de la Formación de Hello! Project